It is known in the art that biopolymer macromolecules may, such as through a reaction with crosslinking agents, be used to form various biopolymeric networks and biomaterials. By the present invention, however, it has now been found that the macromolecular shape of a biopolymer may be altered in order to create a biopolymer having a coiled nanostructure. These biopolymers having coiled nanostructures may then be subjected to conditions at which crosslinking occurs in order to provide novel biopolymeric networks that may be configured to be suitable for a variety of functions, such as stabilizing particulate matter against erosion, acting as binders for different materials, and the like.